Starlord
This character belongs to me!! Please do not edit or use without permission!! Coding by the amazing Raybean!! Appearance Starlord is a young NightWing that is slightly skinner then most. His top scales are black with a hardly noticeable red hue, and his main scales are a very slightly lighter red then his top scales. His underbelly is a dark grey with a more noticeable red hue, and his horns, claws, and spikes are an actual dark red. His wing webs are an almost black red with patches of slightly lighter reds, purples, and blues here an there (think galaxies), and his scattered star-like pattern has more stars then average NightWing’s. His eyes are hazel brown, and his tongue is forked and black. Starlord usually is wearing his red leather pouch that holds pens, pencils, paint, and his current pecies of work over his right shoulder. The pieces are usually sticking out of the top of the pouch, and there is a smaller pocket on the outside of the pouch that holds his pens. The pouch has a gold buckel in the shape of the Milky Way that closes the main part of the pouch, and the pouch is also outlined in gold colored leather. Starlord also wears a pair of goggles that are silver and have red lenses. He needs this because his eyes are damaged from watching an solar eclipse without eye protection. His pupils are usually in an enlarged state, and they are very sensitive to natural and bright light. The goggles help him see without damaging his eyes even more. : : Personality Starlord is the normal nerd at the academy he attends in the Rainforest Kingdom. He studies a lot, and gets amazing grades. He has a small group of friends that are just as much nerds as he is, and his favorite classes are writing and art because they help him improve his hobby of creating comics. He likes to get to know his teachers, but he doesn’t get to make new friends very often. The bullies of the academy have made him seem weird and useless (unless it’s a group project) to the other students, and Starlord can constantly hear others whispering about him. He’s adapted to keeping his head low in the halls and walking fast so that the bullies would less likely spot him. Every now and then they do catch him or one of his friends and do what an average bully would do to them. The worst that one has done to Starlord is when Buster burnt his homework and latest comic, and gave him a swirly. Starlord has tried to stand up to his bullies, but every time he tried he ended up getting hurt. The teachers only made it worse when they tried to help, and Starlord actually told them to stop trying because of it. When not worrying about bullies and what others are thinking of him, Starlord is a nice dragon. He doesn’t judge anyone for how they look or what others say about them, and he will always welcome a new opportunity to make new friends. He loves adventures and hanging out with his friends, and he loves to hear there stories and take in their input to put in his comics. One of his absolute favorite things to do is go to the library and read his comics to the dragonets that go there. He calls them his “little guardians” and he’s given each of them a super hero/villain name based on what they like. His little fan club meet up every Saturday, and it’s the highlight of his week. Some might think Starlord is insecure about his strange goggles, but he’s actually proud of them. He thinks they make him unique and cool. He was actually insecure about them at first, but his mother made him believe what he believes of them today. That’s actually the main reason he loves them, his mother. Despite not really liking to fight, Starlord will fight anyone who messes with his goggles. Starlord sees his comics as an escape. He writes them about who he wishes he could be. He has had a bad relationship with his father ever since his mother died, and it’s become emotionally abusive. He uses his comics to run away. To become someone he wishes he could be. He becomes Starflyer the first dragon to go to space. His friends are in his comics too. They are aliens he finds that helps him protect the galaxy, and together they are the “Protectors of the Galaxy!”. The comics are Starlord’s favorite things in the whole world. It’s not because they let him escape, but writing them were his mother’s idea. She said that since he loved to draw and write that he should try it, and he did. He learned he loved it, and bonded with his mother over making them. They are one of the few things he has left of her, so they mean the galaxy to him. : : History Starlord was born in the NightWing volcano before it erupted. Chemicals from the volcano affected his egg while he was incubating, turning it to the reddish black colors he is today. His father was a soldier, and his mother was a librarian. They had met when Destinyfinder had to report to Queen Battlewinner about a break in at the library. Deathseer was one of the gaurds posted at the entrance to the palace, and he was amazed by Destinyfinder’s beauty. He asked her out on a date when she exited the palace, and she said yes. They hit it off well, became mates, and a few years later they had Starlord. Starlord spent most of his childhood in the Volcano. He went to the best school, and everyday after school he’d go to the library and help his mum. His father was on duty a lot of the time, but when Starlord did see him they would talk about their day and any adventures they had. Starlord didn’t have to worry about bullies back then because everyone knew that Destinyfinder was his mother, and everyone knew not to mess with Destinyfinder. She could be the scariest thing on the planet if she wanted to, and she wouldn’t let anyone who messed with her or her family come out unharmed. When the NightWing volcano erupted and the NightWings went to live in the Rainforest Kingdom, Starlord and his family made it out ok, but both his mother and father lost their jobs. Deathseer hated the RainWings and thought they were to stupid and lazy to rule over the NightWings, but Destinyfinder and Starlord did not mind them. Starlord actually met his girlfriend and best friends because of the RainWings. He had to go to a more public school with way more dragonets than his old one. Both RainWings and NightWings attended this school, and on the first day Starlord made new friends. Her name was Cocoa and she was a small RainWing that loved to explore and make things. That same day he met Fatebringer who was an orphaned NightWing. He was quite large compared to Starlord, and he only knew how to say his name. Cocoa already knew Fatebringer, and could some how actually understand what he was saying despite him only saying his name. Later that day a group of RainWings confronted Starlord and his new friends. They seemed harmless at first, but it quickly became apparent that they were bullies. Before they could do anything however a young female NightWing about the same age as Starlord showed up and scared the bullies off. Her name turned out to be Soulkeeper and she instantly became Starlord’s crush. She joined the new group of friends and they have stayed Starlord’s friends up to this day. When Starlord was about 16 (human years) he experienced his first solar eclipse. His eyes were already sensitive to light because of his childhood in the volcano, so there was even more damage to his eyes afterward. What happened was that he wasn’t informed of the dangers of watching a solar eclipse without eye protection, so he watched it with his eye wide open and unprotected. The bright light from the eclipse blinded him almost to the point he couldn’t see at all. The only reason he wasn’t blinded all the way was because his mother jumped in front of him the second after the eclipse started. Starlord was rushed to the same dragon who treated Starflight’s eye injury. The dragon did all they could, but the damage was done. Deathseer was furious, and Destinyfinder blamed herself. It was at this time that Darkstalker had been giving out gifts to the residents of the Kingdom. Starlord’s mother begged Darkstalker to make Starlord be able to see again, but Starlord stepped in and asked for Darkstalker to give him something that would help him see and fit his personality. Darkstalker questioned why Starlord wanted this instead of being able to see again, and Starlord said, “I made a mistake and in the process ruined my eyes. It’s in the past and I know about the butterfly affect, so making me be able to see again is like traveling back in time and making it so that I never saw the eclipse. Reversing this could completely change my future, and I don’t want to change the life ahead of me.” Darkstalker understood this, and seemed suprised by the wisdom Starlord had gave him. He used his animus magic to create Starlord’s goggles, and insured that they would help him with his vision but not fix it. A few years after the Darkstalker/Peacemaker thing, Starlord’s mother became very ill. The sickness was unknown to both RainWing and NightWing healers and scientists. They tried everything, but nothing worked. The illness just kept getting worse, and Destinyfinder didn’t have long to live. While she was ill, Starlord skipped school and spent all his time with her. This was when Destinyfinder suggested Starlord should write comics. They both worked on the comics, and bonded over them. Deathseer was there also, but he didn’t know what to do. He hated seeing his wife ill, and it killed him that he knew she would die. It was only a few months after Destinyfinder got sick that she died. They had just finished making a comic, and Starlord had just began reading it to her. He read a page his mother had made, and it said, “The hero watched as his mother closed her eyes and took her last breath, but he knew she wasn’t dead for she lived within him, and in spirit would always be there for him.” Starlord looked to his mother as she smiled, took his talon, closed her eyes, and took her last breath. Starlord tried to stay strong, but even the strongest cry. His father came in soon after to see that his wife had past. He broke down completely. He cried, yelled, begged, blamed and accepted within a matter of minutes. Starlord took way longer to go through the stages of grief, but his father began to isolate himself from him. Starlord rarely saw him, and when he did he didn’t speak to him. Starlord too was greatly affected by his mother’s death. He started hanging out with his friends less, and he began to preform worse in school. Bullies began to pick on him since his mother was no longer around, and what made things worse was that Starlord and his friends had completely separate classes so they didn’t see each other. They couldn’t protect each other, so they were forced to adapt to a more stealthy way of getting to class. One bully however stood up against the other bullies. He was bigger and had greyer scales then most NightWings. His name was Evilfighter and he understood what Starlord was going through. His parents had died by the talons of Queen Battlewinner, and he had been bulling others because he was once bullied. What made him decide to stop was that he could see the same thing happening to Starlord that had happened to him. They became really good friends and still are. Starlord eventually got better about his mother’s death and began to bounce back to his old self. He knew he would never be the same, but he could at least try and be for his mother. As for his father, he got worse. He began to blame Starlord for Destinyfinder‘s death, but then he’d apologize some time later. He’d get mad at Starlord for his grades even though they were above average, but out of nowhere he’d praise Starlord for how good of a son he is. It became emotionally abusive, and it still is. Starlord does his best to stay away from his dad when he can. He ethier goes to the library or hangs out with his friends. When he can’t get away however, he’ll create his comics. He had stopped creating them after his mother died, but now he creates them better and faster than before. Soulkeeper helps him also. She became Starlord’s girlfriend not long after he lost his part of his vision, and she’s stayed with him ever since. She does her best to protect him, and she’s even started teaching him how to fight. Starlord is attending an artist and writing academy at the moment and plans to continue his career as comic creator. He also plans to marry Soulkeeper when he can insure a good future with her, and hopefully they’ll have dragonets to read his stories to. : : Comics Starlord’s comics take place in an alternate universe where aliens have attacked Pyrrhia, and heros have arisen to protect the planet. Starlord’s character, Starflyer, is different. He is a “normal” dragon who’s mother died and father is supposedly a “space man”. The comics follow Starflyer and his friends on their adventures through the galaxy. There are currently seven complete comics that are at least 40 pages each. Starlord is usually capable of making two comics per year, but he’ll occasionally make three. : : Relationships Soulkeeper: Soulkeeper is Starlord’s girlfriend, and he loves her a lot. She’s always been there for him, and she helped him through his struggles in life. Their love is kinda unspoken, but everyone can tell they are together. Starlord hopes to marry her one day and possibly have dragonets with her too. In Starlord’s comics, Soulkeeper is a beautiful green battle dragon with reddish pink spikes. Her name is Galaxysaver, and her father is a big purple dragon that wants to destroy half the universe. At least he kinda likes Starflyer. Cocoa: Cocoa is one of Starlord‘s best friends, and one of his only RainWing friends. She is very small due to her growth defect but she doesn’t let it slow her down, and Starlord respects her for that. He likes how she is very fierce and adventurous. She does break the rules every now and then, but she is also the mechanic of the group. Starlord believes she can build and fix anything, and he’s lost count of how many times she’s fixed his goggles. He also really appreciates when she translates what Fatebringer is saying. In his comics, Cocoa is this genetically modified sloth named Flash that is amazing at building and creating things. She’s really fast for a sloth, and she sometimes argues with Starflyer. Fatebringer: Fatebringer is a really close friend of Starlord despite him only being able to say his name. Starlord is unsure why he can only say his name, but he doesn’t question it since it makes Fatebringer uncomfortable. They hang out a lot, and Starlord is amazed by Fatebringer’s hight because he is about twice as tall as Starlord, and can easily reach the top shelf in any shop or home. This is useful when they go to the market together. Fatebringer is a tall tree dragon named Branch in Starlord’s comics. He can only say “I am Branch”, but in one comic he says “We are Branch.” Evilfighter: Starlord likes Evilfighter and is happy he became a friend instead of a bully. They hang out a lot, and even though Evilfighter doesn’t really know that much about stuff they get along pretty well. The one thing that concerns Starlord is that Evilfighter is revengeful and still aggressive sometimes, but he’s been helping him get better about his anger. Drake is Evilfighter’s character in the comics, and he is a big and muscular grey dragon with red markings all over his body. He doesn’t understand most common things because he was raised differently. : : 7C64DBD5-C445-4CBB-B46D-39B2C6EC31DD.png|Reference to use when drawing Starlord! Made by the amazing Kindred-Heart! Thx so much! 7B8F9F67-92A4-4B7B-B0F7-DA78BFA072E6.png|Rough headshot by Reverb! Thx! 57CE95D3-3684-4486-84B2-A65BEACA0AA3.png|Headshot by Cloud the SeaWing!! TYSM! 115D14E4-9370-4EA9-B166-3367AB4E8CB3.png|Aesthetic by MK! TYSM! EA2A20FF-22E6-4B84-805E-5F8200A92C32.png|FR ref of Starlord by me! Starlord for Jelly by Sunset.png|Headshot by SunsetTheSkyWing0w0!! Thx! Category:Males Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Occupation (Student)